This invention relates to the prevention of scorching prior to crosslinking of a peroxide or azo compound crosslinkable thermoplastic and/or elastomeric composition.
A major difficulty in using organic peroxides or azo compounds in crosslinking (curing) elastomeric and thermoplastic materials applications is that they may initiate premature crosslinking (i.e. scorch) during compounding and/or processing prior to the actual phase in the overall process when curing is desired. With conventional methods of compounding, such as milling, Banbury, or extrusion, scorch occurs when the time-temperature relationship results in a condition where the peroxide or azo initiator undergoes thermal decomposition, initiating the crosslinking reaction whereby gel particles in the mass of the compounded polymer may be formed. The presence of these gel particles leads to inhomogeneity of the final product. Excessive scorch reduces the plastic properties of the material so that it can no longer be processed, resulting in the loss of the entire batch.
Therefore, it has been widely accepted that the peroxide of choice must have a high enough activation temperature so that compounding and/or other processing steps can be successfully completed prior to the final curing step. Thus one method of avoiding scorch is to use an initiator that is characterized by having a high 10 hour half-life temperature. The disadvantage to this approach is that one subsequently obtains a longer cure time, which results in lower throughput. High cure temperatures can be used but this runs into the disadvantage of higher energy costs.
A further way of avoiding scorch is to lower the compounding and/or processing temperature to improve the scorch safety margin of the crosslinking agent. This option however may be somewhat limited in scope depending upon the polymer and/or process involved. In addition, curing at the lower temperature requires longer cure times and results in lower throughput. Prior to the present invention, certain additives were incorporated into compositions which reduced the tendency for scorching. For example, British patent 1,535,039 discloses the use of organic hydroperoxides as scorch inhibitors for peroxide-cured ethylene polymer compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,378 discloses the use of N-nitroso diphenylamine or N,N'-dinitroso-paraphenylamine as retarders incorporated in a polyfunctional acrylate crosslinking monomer for providing long Mooney scorch times in various elastomer formulations. U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,648 discloses the use of nitrites such as isoamylnitrite, tert-decyl nitrite and others as scorch inhibitors for polyethylene. U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,907 discloses the use of monomeric vinyl compounds as protection against scorch. U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,124 describes the use of aromatic amines, phenolic compounds, mercaptothiazole compounds, bis(N,N-disubstituted thiocarbonyl)sulfides, hydroquinones and dialkyldithiocarbamate compounds. The use of mixtures of the active compounds in preventing scorch is neither taught nor suggested. U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,950 discloses the use of mixtures of two metal salts of disubstituted dithiocarbamic acid, wherein one metal salt is based on copper. This reference does not teach the use of such mixtures with neat peroxides. For some applications, it is desirable or mandatory to use liquid or neat peroxides, as described in this current invention. One such application is in extruded compounding. A common commercial process technique employs a liquid peroxide which is sprayed onto polymer pellets or granules to coat them prior to extrusion compounding. This can provide increased production efficiency and eliminates physical handling of hazardous compounds. This reference patent teaches that at least one filler must be present. The scorch resistant systems described in this reference are not effective in polyolefins specifically LDPE, LLDPE, or HDPE. The present invention is effective in polyolefin systems. Moreover, this reference does not teach the use of mixtures of hydroquinones and metal salts of disubstituted dithiocarbamic acid.
When employing these prior art methods for extending scorch time, the cure time and/or final crosslink density of the cured composition can be adversely affected, leading to a decrease in productivity and/or product performance. The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art in that an improvement in scorch at compounding temperatures is achieved without significant impact on the final cure time or crosslink density. This is achieved by incorporation of the cure retarding composition at low additive levels, thereby limiting the effect on properties. In addition, significant scorch protection is achieved, since the use of the combination of the hydroquinones and a sulfur accelerator of the dithiocarbamate or thiuram class results in a synergistic effect on scorch time at the low additive levels employed.